In recent years, a semiconductor imaging apparatus (an image pickup apparatus) including an image pickup device (a solid-state image pickup device) that has a focus detection function of phase difference detection system has been used. In the phase difference detection system, focus detection of pupil division system is used with use of two-dimensional sensor in which on-chip lens is provided in each pixel of the sensor.
In such an image pickup apparatus, technology meeting photodetection characteristics necessary for a pixel for image pick-up (an image pickup pixel) and a pixel for focus detection (an image plane phase difference pixel) has been developed. For example, in PTL 1, there is disclosed an image pickup apparatus in which an element isolation layer formed of a non-transparent conductive material is provided on a back surface of a silicon substrate on a light incident side to improve both of pupil division property and sensitivity.
Moreover, for example, in PTL 2, there is disclosed an image pickup apparatus in which a height of an on-chip lens is varied for each of an image pickup pixel and an focus detection pixel to adjust a light condensing position in each pixel.
Further, for example, in PTL 3, there is disclosed an image pickup apparatus in which a light waveguide is provided between a photoelectric conversion section and an on-chip lens of an image pickup pixel to meet photodetection characteristics necessary for the image pickup pixel and a focus detection pixel with the same lens shape.